Quests
For the latest up-to-date information on which quests are currently available, please consult the opening posts of the active DQC topic. Tantegel 'Templar' *Visions from the Goddess **??? 'Chancellor William' *SERIOUSLY?? We lost contact with Brecconary?? (Closed) **Had to escort a drunk Regent Gerald home **Was intercepted by a huge monster party led by a Magican with a pet Scorpion **Magician was carrying a scroll with a bounty for Gerald's head on it *Mission to Garinham **Had to escort Father William to Garinham **A large army of monsters tried to stop the mission **No clear leader was discovered *Kolward Bound *Crossing the Streams *The Search for Hauksness *Cantlinbury Tales Brecconary 'Hexologist: Chain Completion- +5% Ment Ail Res' *Magic for Speed-Readers **Guest: Hexologist (SpeedUP) **Enemies: (Level+1) (1d3) Monsters **Reward: 50G and 50 XP *We Can't Stop, We Have to Slow Down First! **Guest: Hexologist (Slow) **Enemies:(Level+1) (1d3) Monsters **Reward: 50G and 50 XP *Hall of Mirrors **Guest: Hexologist (Surround) **Enemies:(Level+1) (1d3) Monsters **Reward: 75 G and 75 XP 'Apothecary: Chain Completion- +5% Phys Ail Res' *The Herb Patch **Guest: Apothecary apprentice **Battles: 3 **Destination:Hills East of Brecconary **Reward: 1 Herb at patch, 1 Herb in town, 50 XP *A New Kind of Medicine **Guest: Apothecary apprentice **Battles: 4 **Destination: Hills NW of Brecconary **Reward: Antidote Herb + 75G and 75 XP 'Hunter: Chain Completion- +1 Crit Chance' *The Nest Discovered **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 3 **Destination: Scorp's Nest **Reward: 50G and 50 XP *Extended Scorpion Hunting **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 3, including one battle against a Cast Iron Scorpion boss **Destination:Scorp's Nest **Reward: 50G and 50 XP 'Zoologist' *The Slime Pool **Guest: None **Battles: 2; 4x Babble and 1x Green Ooze **Destination: B3 (Slime Pool) **Reward: 1 Agi Seed for the first excursion, 5 Tiny Medals for additional excursions 'Archaeologist' *The Ancient Cave **Guest: Emilia **Battles: ??? **Destination: Erdrick's Cave **Reward: 1 Str Seed for the first excursion, 5 Tiny Medals for additional excursions 'Monster Tamer' *The Human Torc **Cost: 50G + gold drops during quest **Battles: Slime/Skullroo/Fangslime (fight unarmed; cast magic at own risk) **Reward: Control Torc (recruit up to level 3) *By the Power of Tantegel **Cost: 150G + gold drops during quest **Battles: Magidrakee/Fangslime/Scorpion (cast magic at own risk) **Reward: Power up Control Torc (recruit up to level 6) *Secret Recipe **Cost: 300G **Battles: None (fuse any two monsters) **Reward: Power up Control Torc (fusion up level 6) 'Ivory Towers: Chain Completion- +5% elemental Res' *Burning Heat **Guest: Magestress Tara **Enemies: 2+ (1d3) random enemies **Reward: 75 G and 75 XP **Special: Tara must survive and cast at least one spell *Driving Cold *Bitter Winds *S-s-shocking! = Civic Quests Veteran Guardsman: * "Wanted! Pest control."COMPLETE! ** Killed 25 Slimes ** Reward: Learned the move Selflessness * Wanted: "Orace The "Orrible COMPLETE! ** Fought the lead Magician Horace ** Reward: Magicians vanished from Brecconary, Horace learned the error of his ways and joined the town militia * Missing: Chrys the flower girl COMPLETE! ** Fought a Green Ooze ** Reward: Chrys was rescued, Fairy Water for sale in the Tool Shop * Danger! Bear sighted! COMPLETE! ** Fought an out of control, Berserk Rupert ** Reward: Captain Rupert joined the Castle's guard Regent's Requests: * United Slime Parcel Service ** 10/10 slimes donated COMPLETE ** Reward: Sirloin for the person who donated the most slimes, reopened the United Slime Postal Service * Lighting The Way ** 50/50 torches donated COMPLETE! ** Reward: Tiny Medals for the person who donated the most torches * Clearing The Way ** 15/15 fights finished COMPLETE! ** Reward: Dragon Charm for the person who cleared the most fights. When finished alongside Lighting The Way Ancient Cave was made permanently lit up and reduced encounter rate. * Garinham supply run Oh boy, another escort quest! "Gerald wants to send a wagon train of food for trade to Garinham... But it is sure to attract monsters" ** Escorted a caravan to Garinham ** Reward: Added Brecconary items to Garinham shops * For The Glory Of The Regiment Level ?? "Gawain insists the locals need more training, and he knows just the man for the job" ** Delivered letter to Jack Jackrum in Garinham ** Skye at the Wizard's Staff says Jack lives in Forest Maze now and someone could deliver a case of booze as a way of introduction. Met Jack ** Jack says if Gerald wants him to return he needs to tell him himself, not send errand boys. Reported back to Gerald. ** Gerald needs an guide to Jack's cabin in the woods = Archaeologist: * Written In Stone Level recc: ??"Emilia needs help translating the Tablet found in Ancient Cave" Zoologist * Monster Manual Labor! Complete! * Reward: Brecconary Beastiary made available to all players Ivory Towers: * Pure Power Level recc: 5 "Now that she's researched all 4 elements, Tara thinks she has something unique to test" * Reward: Tara finished her research and sent the results to her colleagues in other cities Ivory Tower + Tamer * Brains vs Brawn: A Story of Two Trainers Level ?? "Everyone is sick and tired of hearing Tara and Deleon bicker. Can someone end this feud?" Hunter+ Herbologist * Herbs In Them Thar Hills! Level recc: 10 "Rubin knows of some secret herb beds deep inside the Nest, but Erik thinks it is too dangerous" * Battles: 2 Brecconary tier fights and 2 Garinham tier fights, plus one Demon Tree * Reward: Herbal Essence for all participants, 6 Herbal Essences added to the Tool Shop Flower Girl * Fungus Among Us Level recc ?? "Chrys needs a few things if she is to attempt growing Weird Mushrooms" ** Acquire a leak-proof container ** Acquire a sample of Weird Mushroom ** Acquire enough Poisonous Marsh to grow things Mechanus Base * Full Frontal Assault! Level Recc 9 "Gerald's information suggests shutting down this factory would be a great use of manpower." ** Fought through the East side of the Mechanus Stronghold ** Mechanus Enforcer escaped into the West part of the Stronghold and slammed the gate behind him Garinham (May not be accurate) 'Lutenist' *Ghost Writers in the Sky **Destination: The Wizard's Staff **Reward: 20G for submitting lyrics + bonus based on submission 'Hexologist Chain Completion- +5% Ment Ail Res' *Armored Core **Guest: Hexologist (Increase) **Reward: 100 G and 100 XP *Magic Thief **Guest: Hexologist (Robmagic) **Reward: ?? *Piercing Damage **Guest: Hexologist (Defense) **Reward: ?? 'Apothecary Chain Completion- +5% Phys Ail Res' *Garinham Herb Collection **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 3 **Destination: A2 (Forest South of Garinham) **Reward: Herb + 75G *Grave Matters **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 4 **Destination: Garinham Cemetary **Reward:??? 'Hunter Chain Completion- ???' *Ironhide Arachnids **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 3 **Destination: C5 (South side of Scorp's Nest) **Reward: ??? *Rogue Galaxy **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 4 **Destination: C5 (Facility inside Scorp's Nest) **Reward: ??? 'Zoologist' *Everybody Floats **Guest: none **Battles: 5 **Destination: D1 (Hills East of Garinham) **Reward: ??? * Things That Go Jyuu In The Night ** ??? 'Archaeologist' *Rocky Mountain Cave **Guest: ??? **Battles: ??? **Destination: Rocky Mountain Cave **Reward: Based on the value of artifacts brought back 'Monster Tamer' *Focus **Cost: 500G + gold drops during quest **Battles: 1 Beanman-1 Beanman-1 Beanman-1 Healer-1 / Crestpent-1 Crestpent-1 Crestpent-1 Funghoul-1 /Boxslime-1 Boxslime-1 Boxslime-1 Treeslime-1 **Reward: Power up Control Torc (recruit up level 9) *Iron Discipline **Cost: 750G **Battles: ??? **Reward: Power up Control Torc (recruit up to level 12) Ivory Towers: Chain Completion- +5% elemental Res *Blazing Heat **Guest: Master Garett **Enemies: 2+ (1d3) random enemies **Reward: 150 G and 150 XP **Special: Garret must survive and cast at least one spell *Frigid Cold *Gusting Winds *Amping It Up Civic Quests Veteran Guardsman: * "Wanted! Pruners needed! 25/25 COMPLETE * It Came From The Depths Level Recc: 10 GROUP SUGGESTED "Fishermen have reported vicious attacks on their boats when hauling in nets." * Heart Of Stone Level Recc: 12 GROUP SUGGESTED "Deep in the nearby mountains, a creature made of solid rock has been attacking loggers" * The Forest's Secret Level Recc: 15 GROUP SUGGESTED "Everyone who has attempted to navigate The Forest Maze lately has been injured or gone missing." Regent's Requests: * Laughter in the Grave Level recc: 12 "Disturbing laughter can be heard every night coming from Garin's Tomb. Maxwell wants to send an expedition team inside." * Down In The Bottom Of A Well Level recc: 10 "Cries for help can be heard coming from inside the well in town... But no one can see a thing when they look inside." COMPLETE ** Found the Medal King trapped inside the well * Reward: Tiny Medals and the Medal Shop opened The Forest Maze * The Forest's Secret Level Recc: 15 GROUP SUGGESTED "Everyone who has attempted to navigate The Forest Maze lately has been injured or gone missing." Kol (May not be accurate) 'Hexologist' *Guaranteed Death (Only Slight Danger to Self) **Guest: Hexologist (Beat) **Reward: 100G *A Bounce in Your Step **Guest: Hexologist (Bounce) **Reward 125G *Is A Puzzlement **Guest: Hexologist (Chaos) **Reward: 150G 'Apothecary' *Herbs In Them Thar Hills **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 4 **Destination: H1 (Forest North of Mountain Range above Kol) **Reward: 125G + Full Moon Herb *Bag End **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 4 **Destination: H4 (Hills East of Swamp Cave South Exit) **Reward: 150G + Satchel (+4 Inventory Slots) *Now you See Me, Now you Don't **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 5 **Destination: F4 (Desert area) **Reward: 200G + Herb + 6 Invisibility Herb added to Tool Shop 'Hunter' *Fly By Night **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 4 **Destination: G2 (Forest in Desert South of Kol) **Reward: 200G *House of Buggin' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 5 **Destination: G2 (Moth Hive) **Reward: 350G 'Zoologist' *Prequod my Interest **Guest: None **Battles: 5 **Destination: H1 (Waters North of Kol) **Reward: 500G + 150XP bonus 'Archaeologist' *Northwest Tower **Guest: None **Battles: N/A **Destination: Northwest Tower **Reward: Based on the value of artifacts brought back 'Merchant' *South by Southwest (Closed) **Guest: Caravan (150 HP) **Battles: 5 **Destination: Neo-Rimuldar **Reward: New Equipment unlocked + gold based on caravan HP 'Monster Tamer' *You Teach Me, and I'll Teach You **Cost: 2000G + gold drops during quest **Battles: ?? **Reward: Power up Control Torc (recruit up to ??) *The Power That's Inside **Cost: 3000G **Battles: ?? **Reward: Power up Control Torc (fusion up to ???) Neo-Rimuldar (May not be accurate) 'Hexologist' *In a Metal Mood **Guest: Hexologist (Ironize) **Reward: 250G *Power Ballad **Guest: Hexologist (Bikill) **Reward: 275G *Enter Sand Golem (Sleepmore) **Guest: Hexologist (Sleepmore) **Reward: 300G 'ApotheBBBary' *Do you believe in magic? **Guest: ApotheBBBary **Battles: ?? **Destination: ?? **Reward: ?? 'BBBotanist' *Each time both BBBotanist quests are completed, a pair of Acorns of Life will be unlocked. *Ent-er-tainment **Guest: None **Battles: 5 **Destination: G7 (Forest on Southen Isle) **Reward: 275G *Where There's Oak, There's Ire **Guest: None **Battles: ?? **Destination: ?? **Reward: ?? 'HunBBBer' *Follow that byrd **Guest: HunBBBer **Battles: ?? **Destination: ?? **Reward: ?? 'ZooloBBBist' *Slime Night **Guest: None **Battles: ?? **Destination: ?? **Reward: ?? 'ArBBBaeologist' *Grave Matter **Guest: None **Battles: N/A **Desination: ?? **Reward: ??